InuYasha Admits The Obvious Truth
by NightmarreRiviera
Summary: InuYasha admits to Kagome that he loves her and Miroku and Sango start to let their feelings known.
1. InuYasha Admits His Feelings

InuYasha and Sango walked silently along the river when Sango burst out, "Do you love Kagome?"

She immediately realized what she said and froze, letting InuYasha walk past her, but he has froze as well. For minutes, they both stood there in silence not even glancing at each other, not even thinking about the other.

Just then, Kagome walked by, "Hey, what's going on?"

Neither Sango or InuYasha said a word, they just stared at Kagome.

She stared at them, "Uh, I'll just go find Miroku."

The two watched as Kagome walked away slowly.

InuYasha looked at Sango, "What did you ask me?"

"I asked you if you love Kagome, I mean you're always trying to protect her and save her when she's in trouble."

"So?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "So, you obviously care for her, don't you?"

InuYasha turned up his nose, "I don't know what you are talking about Sango."

"If I admit that I love Miroku, even though he is one of the biggest perverts I know, will you admit that you love Kagome, even if it is just a little?" Sango asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Wait, you love Miroku?" InuYasha shouted.

She nodded, "Maybe."

InuYasha laughed and walked away, "Whatever."

Sango watched as he left, sighing with disappointment.

"Hey Miroku," InuYasha called, running up to the handsome monk, "do you want to know a secret about Sango?"

Miroku stood up from the fire he was building and looked at InuYasha, intrigued by what the half-demon was saying, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know something about Sango and I think you might want to hear it," InuYasha yelled.

Miroku held up his hands defensively, "Whoa, chill out."

"Do want to know or not?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"Sure, so what do you know that I don't know about the lovely Sango?"

"She loves you."

"What?"

"She loves you," InuYasha repeated.

Miroku stood still, completely stunned. InuYasha walked over and hit Miroku in the shoulder trying to jar him out of whatever shocked state he was in.

"InuYasha!" Sango yelled, walking up behind them, "You told him!"

"Sango!" InuYasha jumped.

"Sango," Miroku whispered a glazed smile spreading across his face.

"I can't believe you!" Sango yelled storming off through the brush.

Just then, Kagome walked in through the brush, a look of confusion on her pale face. InuYasha and Miroku stared at her, as if she were some type of new species.

She stared back, "InuYasha, you have no feelings! How could you share a sacred secret that Sango trusted you with?"

"I...I..." he stuttered.

"Sit InuYasha!"

InuYasha was immediately pulled down to his face, "Stupid beads."

"I can't believe you, you're so inconsiderate!"

He glared at her, "Whatever, where did Miroku go?"

Kagome looked around her, "I don't know."

"Well, as long as we're alone, I have something to tell you."

"Like what?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Like I love you."

"You choose now, when Sango is crying, Miroku is missing, and I am pissed off to tell me that you love me?" she cried.

InuYasha slowly got up, "I..."

"Sit, InuYasha!"

He was immediately pulled back down.

Kagome stared at him with a vicious look, but then her eyes softened, "InuYasha?"

"What?" he half yelled, half asked.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what, I love you?"

She nodded, "Yes, did you mean it?"

"Of course, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you," he whispered.

At that moment, Kagome knew her life was complete, but she wouldn't dare admit it to InuYasha, "Wow, um, shouldn't we look for Sango and Miroku?"

"They can find their own way back," InuYasha smiled getting up and walking over to hold Kagome.

She smiled and looked into InuYasha's eyes, "Ok."


	2. Do You Love ONLY Me?

Two weeks have passed since InuYasha admitted to Kagome that he loved her. Miroku and Sango haven't spoken since InuYasha embarrassed Sango by telling Miroku that she loved him. Things are awkward in this group right now.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly as the group walked along the dirt path.

"What?" InuYasha sighed.

"What about Kikyo?"

InuYasha froze and stared at Kagome, "What about her?"

"Well," Kagome began to say, "don't you still love her?"

InuYasha shook his head and continued walking. Miroku and Shippo followed close behind. Sango and Kirara stared blankly with Kagome.

"Sango," Kagome said after they began walking again, "I'm sorry for InuYasha's behavior a few weeks ago."

"It's alright," Sango sighed.

"No, it's not. What he did was wrong. I think you should go talk to Miroku about all this," Kagome answered.

"I guess your right," Sango smiled.

"We should catch up with the others," Kagome smiled back.

The two young women began to run after the others, Kirara flying over head. Kagome wonder why they could just ride Kirara since it would be faster than running.

"InuYasha! Miroku!" Kagome yelled once she could see the other's silhouettes.

The group stopped and waited for the girl to catch up.

"Where were you?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Back talking with Kagome about something," she answered.

Miroku nodded.

"InuYasha, I really want you to answer that question," Kagome said, walking slowly over to him.

"I love you and only you," InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled and hugged InuYasha, feeling the locket she had given him months ago before they fought the demon princess.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her close, whispering, "Kikyo is dead to me now."

_Slap! _InuYasha and Kagome pulled away to see Miroku rubbing his cheek where Sango had slapped it.

Kagome leaned again InuYasha, his arm around her and smiled, "I'm glad things are back to normal."

InuYasha moved Kagome so she was facing him, "Me too."

The two smiled at each other for a few seconds before leaning in for a kiss. Sango froze and watched the two. Suddenly, she felt Miroku's hand in hers. She blushed and stared at Miroku while he stared back smiling. Shippo hugged Kirara and watch the peaceful moment in quiet.

Sorry this chapter is so short everyone! I promise to make the next one longer. The next chapter may take a while; I have a lot of tests in school coming up.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Ok, not to be rude or anything, but for those of you that say I'm changing the character's personalities. Its cause I am, it's a fan fiction, so please stop telling me how the InuYasha characters act, I watch the show every night that it's on and own all the movies. So please stop. Thank you.

And I know this story is a little rushed, I have trouble writing short stories. If I didn't rush it, it would never end.

To those of you who like my story and are leaving nice comments, thank you very much, they are very appreciated.


	4. Miroku Admits A Love

InuYasha and the others continued to their journey to an unknown destination. They had no specific mission other than to defeat Naraku and find the jewel shards. So they were just walking, trying to find a village they could rest in. Kagome and InuYasha started walking hand in hand while Sango made sure the Miroku kept his distance. She still wasn't sure that she could trust him to be with her and only her.

InuYasha glanced down at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. She was beautiful, like a younger Kikyo, only much better. He thought about how glad he was to have her. He was finally truly happy, he wasn't even wanting to become a full fledge demon.

"Wait, InuYasha," Miroku suddenly said, pulling InuYasha away from his thoughts.

"What is it, Miroku?" InuYasha asked a tad bit frustrated.

"Demons," Sango said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel their evil presence too," Kagome agreed.

"Demons!" Shippo said with a scared expression on his face.

Sango, InuYasha, and Kagome pulled out their weapons while Miroku got ready to release the wind tunnel. They faced their back to each other and began to scan the forest around them. Kirara changed to her true form and began to growl viciously.

"There," InuYasha said, "through those trees."

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had already fled into the trees InuYasha was talking about.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha laughed, "I was born ready Kagome, just stay out of the way!"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but InuYasha had already run off after Sango and the others.

"Figures," Kagome sighed, "Come on Shippo."

"Right," Shippo nodded, still a worried look in his eyes.

Kagome found the demon already dead by the time she arrived. She hated when she was late for fighting a demon, InuYasha always had a comment about it.

"Where were you? We had to fight his oversized toad by ourselves!" InuYasha hollered.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't follow you, because you were going to fast," she defended.

"What kind of excuse us that?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome became very frustrated, "InuYasha!"

Sango whispered to Miroku, "InuYasha really did it this time."

Miroku nodded.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha was yanked the ground, making a giant crater in the surface.

"Oh come on! I'm your boyfriend!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome continued.

The crater kept getting deeper and deeper until Kagome finally stopped. Sango, Miroku, and the other gathered their weapon and walked past InuYasha.

"We should get going," Miroku said.

Everyone except InuYasha agreed and began walking, leaving InuYasha in the crater.

"Come on," Kagome called.

"No! Wait! Come help me out of here!" InuYasha called.

Kagome sighed and helped pull her boyfriend out of the crater, "Sorry, I got carried away."

InuYasha just nodded, took her hand, and began walking.

"Miroku?" Sango asked quietly, making sure InuYasha and Kagome hadn't caught up to them yet.

"Yes?" Miroku said.

"What did you think when InuYasha told you that I loved you?" she asked.

"I was surprised."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, you abuse me so much, I just figured I annoyed you," he answered.

Sango sighed, "I do that to hide the fact that I love you, you are so busy chasing after other women, I just figured it was best."

"I'm sorry my chasing women made you think that. The truth is that I love you too," Miroku answered,

"You do?" she asked.

Miroku opened his mouth to answer but InuYasha interrupted, "Hey, wait up!"

The group stopped and waited for InuYasha and Kagome to catch up to them before they began walking again.

"My answer is yes," Miroku quietly said to Sango.

"Your answer to what?" InuYasha asked.

"It's nothing," Sango smiled, looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and gave Sango a thumbs up, mouthing the words, "I'm so happy for you."

InuYasha just rolled his eyes and continued walking, "Whatever."

Kagome looked at Sango, then at Miroku and asked herself, "_I wonder if Miroku will really give up chasing women to be with Sango."_

"Hey, look!" Shippo called out, "A village!"

"Finally!" Kagome said, "Sango and I can bathe and catch up."

"Catch up?" Miroku and InuYasha asked.

"It's a women thing," Sango smiled.

InuYasha and Miroku just looked at the girls with confused expressions on their faces all the way down to the village.

The village was called Sandru Village, and the people were very nice. They kindly directed Kagome and Sango to the nearest hot springs and InuYasha and Miroku to a place to stay for the night.

"Thank you for suggesting that I talk to Miroku, Kagome," Sango said as they climbed into the hot spring.

"No problem, I had a feeling things would go well," Kagome smiled.

"Do you think Miroku would give up chasing women to be with me?" she asked.

Kagome thought for a moment, "Hmm, it would be very hard for Miroku, but I think he would do it."

"I'll talk to him more later," Sango smiled, "but now is a time to relax."

Kagome nodded and leaned back against a rock to soak in the evening light.


	5. A Run In With Kouga

It was a new morning and the village where Kagome and the other had rested was far behind them. They were headed to the Demon Slayers village so Sango could talk to Miroku about something that meant a lot to her in a place that was dear to her heart. Only Kagome knew that was the real reason they were going, everyone else thought they were looking for Kohaku again.

"Why are you looking for Kohaku again? He's still under Naraku's spell," InuYasha asked.

"I just want to see him again; I know I can help him!" Sango answered.

"Whatever," InuYasha mumbled.

"InuYasha! Don't be rude!" Kagome said.

"I wasn't being rude!" InuYasha glared.

"Don't argue with me mister!"

"Can you two stop fighting for just a day?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo is right," Kagome nodded.

The group fell silent as everyone continued walking at a steady pace towards the Demon Slayers village. InuYasha and Kagome held hands, Shippo jumped on Kirara's back, and Miroku followed closely behind Sango, his hand slowly reaching out. _SMACK!_

"Miroku! You giant pervert!" Sango yelled.

Miroku smiled innocently, rubbing his bright red cheek, "I was simply showing my love for you."

"Yeah right!" Sango said, glaring.

"Listen Sango, we won't make it all the way to your village today, we need to find a place to rest by nightfall," InuYasha said.

"But it's still morning," Kagome said, "why are we already looking for a place to rest?"

"I'm just saying that we will have to stop and rest before we get the village," InuYasha answered.

Suddenly, InuYasha froze and began to sniff the air.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, as she and the others stopped walking.

"That stupid wanna be wolf, Kouga," he answered.

"_Kouga's all the way out here?"_ Kagome asked herself.

"Just let him pass, InuYasha, I want to get home as soon as possible," Sango said.

"Not a chance," InuYasha smirked.

"InuYasha," Kagome warned.

"I won't hurt your precious wolf," InuYasha said.

"May I remind you that I am _your _girlfriend and that being so, you have no right to talk to me like that!" Kagome said, her voice a little louder.

"I know! I'm sorry, Kouga just bugs me," InuYasha sighed, rolling his eyes.

"That no excuse to talk to Kagome badly InuYasha," Sango said.

"Would everyone lay off me! That wolf is almost here!" InuYasha yelled.

Then, out of the bushes, Kouga and his pack of wolves ran out. Kouga immediately stopped once he saw Kagome.

"Kagome, my love, you're still traveling with this mutt?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "Hello Kouga. Yes, I am still traveling with InuYasha."

"In fact, she's dating me, so you better move along wolf boy," InuYasha growled.

"You are in love with this mongrel?" Kouga asked, shocked.

Kagome blushed and nodded, "Yes."

"I would make a much better mate."

"I'm sure you will find the one girl for you," Kagome smiled.

"I have found her," he answered, staring into Kagome's eyes and grabbing hold of her hand.

"Let go of her!" InuYasha ordered.

"Fine." Kouga sighed, "I need to move on anyways."

InuYasha walked hastily over to Kagome and held her in her arms as Kouga and his wolves ran off ahead of them.

"Good riddance," InuYasha mumbled.

"Can we continue now?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, come on," InuYasha answered, now holding Kagome's hand.

"_I wonder when we will arrive at the village, I really want to talk to Miroku about him and I there," _Sango thought.

"We should get to your village tomorrow evening," InuYasha said.

"Good," Sango smiled as she and the others continued walking along the beaten dirt path.

Tomorrow would hold many answers.


	6. First Kiss

The nest afternoon, the group reached Sango's village. Sango was overjoyed to be home again. Everyone except InuYasha began to collect fresh flowers to put on the graves of Sango's family.

"They already have flowers on them!" InuYasha pointed out.

"But those flowers are old and dead, they need fresh ones," Kagome said, slightly annoyed by InuYasha's comment.

"I still think they are fine without fresh flowers," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued picking flowers. Sango was a few yards away collecting flowers by herself. Shippo was off with Kirara playing in the flowers, and Miroku was slowing making his way over to Sango.

Sango looked up and saw Miroku trying to inch his way over.

She let out a quiet laugh and called, "Hey Miroku! Come over here!"

Miroku stood and walked over, "Yes, Sango?"

"Help me pick these flowers," she said quietly.

Miroku kneeled down beside her and did as Sango had said. There was long silence between the two until Sango had the courage to start talking to Miroku about her feelings.

"Miroku," she said quietly, "can we talk?"

"Yes," he answered.

"The other day, when you said you loved me, did you mean it?"

Miroku looked Sango in the eyes, "I meant it, I truly love you."

Sango looked away when she felt her cheeks get warm from blushing. She was overjoyed that Miroku felt the same about her that felt about him.

"So, if you love me as much as you say you do, does that mean you would stop flirting with every girl you see if we were dating?" she asked.

Miroku paused for a moment before looking into Sango's eyes and taking her hand, "Yes, I would stop flirting for you."

Sango smiled, "Does this mean that you and I are a couple?"

"I think it does," Miroku smiled back.

Kagome looked up and over to Sango and Miroku, who were now holding hands.

"Hey InuYasha," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I think Miroku and Sango are finally together," she smiled.

"So?" he asked.

"It's sweet!" Kagome defended.

"Don't get all defensive just because I don't care if they are together," he sighed, scooting closer to her.

Kagome sighed, "I guess your right."

InuYasha nodded and put his arms around her, "I'm no girl, emotional things aren't in my character."

She smiled, "I know."

"Then why do you get all defensive?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she said quietly.

Just then, Miroku and Sango stood and began walking towards InuYasha and Kagome, hand in hand.

InuYasha stood, bringing Kagome up with him, "Are you guys going to be distracted from our mission now that you are all lovey dovey?"

Sango looked at InuYasha, "You and Kagome aren't distracted, so why would we?"

"Because he's Miroku!" InuYasha answered.

"True, but I'll keep focused," Sango answer.

"You better, we need to find Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards!"

"We know!" everyone said.

"Let me place these flowers on the graves and then we can go," Sango said, walking towards the graves.

"We'll be outside the gate waiting," InuYasha said, taking Kagome's hand and walking away.

Miroku waited until InuYasha and the others were gone before he began walking towards Sango.

"Do you want me to say a blessing?" he asked.

She looked up, tears in her eyes, "Please."

Miroku nodded and kneeled down beside her, he said the blessing and then looked and Sango.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He reached out his hand and cupped her face, kissing her lightly on the lips, "You're welcome."


	7. Kagome's Worries

This chapter is a little off the main story, it's more about Kagome and her feelings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked her boyfriend as she slowly walked behind him.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Why are we still looking for the jewel shards? You don't want to become a full fledge demon anymore and no one else in the group has any desire to use it," she answered.

"We need to find all the shards and get the jewel whole again so Kaede can watch over it. Plus, if we don't find the shards, Naraku will."

"Alright," she sighed.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome stopped walking, "What's gonna happen after we find all the shards?"

"Nothing," InuYasha answered, stopping and walking back to Kagome.

Kagome looked into his eyes, trying to fight tears, "Alright."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and help her close, "You're worried about us, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded, tears now falling.

InuYasha gently lifted Kagome's head and looked deeply into her eyes and then kissed her. She kissed back, her tears still falling down her pale cheeks.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, the well will always be open so we can always see each other." he smiled, pulling away.

Kagome smiled a little, wiping the tears from her eyes, "It's just that when I look at Sango and Miroku, I look at how close they are, they share the same era, the same species."

InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes again, "They do share a lot of the same and that's what makes them average. You and I, we are unique."

Kagome smiled as she began to realize what her boyfriend was getting at, "You're right."

"Our love won't die, we won't die," he said quietly.

Kagome wrapped her arm around InuYasha, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Now, let's go find Miroku and Sango, we need to figure out where we are going next."

Kagome nodded and followed InuYasha. They found Sango and the others sitting under a tree making some of Kagome's modern day food.

"Sorry we got into your bag without permission," Sango smiled, "we were really hungry."

"It's fine," Kagome smiled back.

InuYasha walked to the tree and sat down, pulling Kagome down onto his lap, "So, where are going next?"

"I think we should look for Naraku," Miroku said as he studied his wind tunnel hand, his other hand on Sango's arm.

"Find Kagura and we find Naraku," InuYasha said.

"So it's settled? We're going after Naraku again?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, as everyone else nodded.


	8. Naraku's Unoticed Scent

"Damn! Where is he?" InuYasha yelled after a week of travel.

"You're still not picking up Naraku or Kagura's scent?" Kagome asked, a little worry in her eyes.

"No, but I am picking up Kouga's scent, dumb wolf! He'll be jumping out of the bushes any second now."

Kagome put her hands on InuYasha's shoulder, "Be nice."

Just as InuYasha had said, Kouga ran out from some nearby bushes, wolf pack following.

He came to halt when he reached Kagome, "Ah, Kagome my love, nice to see you again."

Kagome smiled, "Nice to see you too."

InuYasha began to reach for the Tetsusaiga when Kagome's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Ow!" InuYasha yelped.

Shippo snickered in the background, "Stupid InuYasha."

"Kouga," Kagome began, "have you picked up Naraku's scent by chance?"

"Actually I have," he answered proudly.

"Would you mind pointing the way?" Miroku asked taking a step between Kouga and InuYasha.

"North," Kouga answered before turning back to Kagome, and taking her hand.

"Kouga, I'm with InuYasha," Kagome said, slightly nervous.

"I know, but if you ever change your mind, you are more than welcome to travel with me," he smiled, kissing her hand.

"Back off wanna be!" InuYasha glared.

"Look who's talking half demon!" Kouga smirked.

"InuYasha, we don't have to argue, let's get moving," Kagome urged her boyfriend.

InuYasha grumbled, "Fine."

Kouga laughed, "Pitiful, just pitiful."

Kagome turned, "See you later Kouga."

"Farewell Kagome," he answered as he and his pack sped off.

"You should have let me hit him," InuYasha said once Kouga was out of hearing range.

Kagome said nothing.

"Let's get going, we can ride Kirara, it'll be faster," Sango said as she helped Shippo onto Kirara's back.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and climbed on Kirara after helping Kagome on. Kirara sped off into the air and headed North where dark clouds were forming.

The group reached the clouds in no time, and sure enough, Naraku's scent filled the air.

"Bastard has to be close, I can finally smell him and Kagura," InuYasha smirked.

"We will find him," Kagome said squeezing InuYasha's hand.

"Yes we will," Miroku agreed.

Just then, Kagura stepped out from behind the bushes, Kohaku behind her.

"Hello InuYasha," she smirked.

"Kagura," InuYasha said under his breath.

"Kohaku," Sango gasped, taking a few step towards her little brother.

"Stay where you are," InuYasha instructed, "things are going to get ugly."

"Ugly how?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I want you to go hide," Inuyasha said, pulling out the Tetsaiga.

"No way, we are in this together!" Kagome yelled.

"Are you two done? I'm really to kill you," Kagura smirked, pulling out her fan.

"Just go hide!" InuYasha yelled, keeping his eyes on Kagura.

"No!" Kagome yelled back.

"Dammit Kagome! I won't lose you!" InuYasha yelled.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled, laughing.

"Kagome move!" InuYasha shouted, running to save Kagome.

Kagome froze and watched Kagura's attack come closer and closer.

Miroku and Sango grabbed Shippo and jumped on Kirara to fly over Kagura and attack from the air.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

"You can't save her!" Kagura laughed.

InuYasha was thrown to the ground as Kagura's attack swarmed past him and hit Kagome.

"No!" he gasped as he saw Kagome fall to the ground, badly injured.

Sango and the others landed by Kagome.

"Take her to safety and stay with her," InuYasha yelled.

Sango climbed off Kirara and helped Kagome on, "Miroku," she said, "take Kirara and everyone far from here, InuYasha and I will catch up."

Miroku's eyes got a look of sorrow in them, "Alright, but be careful."

Sango nodded as she watched Kirara fly off. She then turned and ran towards Kohaku.

"Blades of Blood!" she heard InuYasha yell behind her.

"Kohaku!" she yelled to her little brother, tears flying down her cheeks.

Kohaku looked up and smirked before making an unexpected dash towards InuYasha.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled, his back now facing Sango and Kohaku.

Kohaku pulled out his weapon and began swinging it, ready to throw it at InuYasha.

"Kohaku! No!" Sango yelled.

Kohaku payed no attention to his sister's voice as he let his weapon fly, hitting InuYasha directly in the shoulder. InuYasha cried out in pain and fell to his knees, dropping his sword.

"Well, what do you know," Kagura began, "Kohaku is going to be of use to me tonight."

"Kohaku! Stop!" Sango cried.

Kagura smirked and walked over to the tired InuYasha and pinned him to the ground, "Tonight you die."

Kokaku continued hitting InuYasha with his blade, each hit worse than the one before. Sango's eyes were no overflowing with tears, she knew what she had to do to save InuYasha. She picked up her boomerang and threw it with all her might at Kohaku. The boomerang struck Kohaku hard and fell to his feet, dead. Sango collapsed, she couldn't believe what she had done. She was just as bad as Naraku. She would never forgive herself, even though she had done it to save InuYasha.

"Well, it seems it's time for me to go," Kagura smirked as she ran into the bushed, leaving Kohaku where he lied.

Sango stumbled to her feet and went over to InuYasha.

"You shouldn't have helped me," he mumbled.

"I know, but it the night before you turn human and Kohaku was going to kill you, and I know that Kagome needs you," she answered helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine," InuYasha grumbled as he and Sango walked slowly into the forest.

They found the others quickly and InuYasha knelt by Kagome's side as Miroku held Sango as she cried.

"We're done looking for Naraku," InuYasha whispered.

"We are?" Miroku asked.

"Right now, I'm more concerned with keeping Kagome alive and safe. So, I'm done looking for now," InuYasha answered.

The others nodded as they set up their final campfire as group before going their own seperate ways.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those who are concerned about Kagome, she suvives and returns home for a little while.


End file.
